Back To School
by soulandmaka lover
Summary: Maka is a Teacher at the DWMA now. she gets a surprise when an old friend of her's shows up & is now the new teacher! will she finally beable to tell how she feel after 3 years of collage? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE! ( im not good at summaries


"ok** so i was in 2nd period , Math Class & i thought this up . Most of my stories i make up or think up are thought up or made up at school LOL. **

**Ex:**

**Narrator:**hi

**Thoughts: ****_weird._**

**Talking: Hi**

* * *

Maka walked down towards her classroom,Her students would come in any minute now. Maka Albarn was an ELA teacher. she was about 22, & today was the first day of school.

she unlocked the classRoom door & walked in. She tuned in the lights. the class room was huge, But of course Maka was use to it. She used to go to school here. _**"Nothing's changed so that's good."**_

This was the same classRoom taught in. She looked to the middle & easily recongized the seats her & soul sat in. Maka sighed, **_"It's been 3 years since i last saw him. I wonder what he does for a living."_**

A group of girls walked in chatting loudly, maka ,or in this case , overheard their coversation.

"**Haven't you heard guys, about the new music teacher?"**

_**"New music teacher? didn't they get a new one last year?"**_Maka thought

**"No i thought was still our music teacher , whats her name?"**

**"You mean ****_his_**** name? It's Mr. Evans."**

**" oh , cool does anyone know what he's like?"**

**"i Do!" **a girl named sarah said. all the girls looked at her saying" **Well?"**

**" he graduated collage originally to join his parents music company. But then his brother took over instead & so he became a music teacher. He used to come here for Highschool."**

a girl named Elissa, who had told them about spoke up after a minute " **i hope he's cute. if so i'd go out with him." **

Maka arched her brow. a student wasn't suppose to go out with a teacher. it was against the law here in Death City"**Elissa , make a speak to you for a minute...Alone."**

**"uhh...sure."** she answered confused , she walked over & the two stepped into the hall " **yes ?"**

**" i just wanted to remind you , Students aren't aloud to date a a teacher it's against the law. i overheard you."**

**"oh. i dind't know. i am a 9th grader , & it's my first year."** she walked back in , when she walked off, she had an irritated look on her face "_**this teacher is gonna be some nerve this year."**_

__**30 Minutes Later**

__The classroom went silent as the announcements went off. Maka passed out agenda's **"Make sure to write all your home work down in this. also write down your locker number.**

**MeanWhile**

a tall white haired man with crimson red yes & shark -like teeth walked down the hallway wearing a red dress shit , black dresspants , & Black DressShoes , along with a Black tie. his hands were in his pocket. he walked up to a ClassRoom & walked in. shutting the door for now, he flipped on the lights & looked around " **_just the same it was 4 years ago." _**he sat down at the desk , blowing off the dust , & wiping it off "_**geez shouldn't they clean them off?"**_he scooted his chai closer to the desk & checked the roll to see who he had. he sighed. he wouldn't get the next class until an hour from now. _**"Might as well clean up the place while i wait."**_he went through the supplies closet & got out soom wood spray , & a rag. he began dusting. then the phone on the wall went off. he sighed & pickedit up " **Hello?"**

**" Evans , please come to the main office for one momment."**

he knew that voice . _**"Spirit."**_

**"i'm on my way."**

Maka was walking down the hall she had been called to the confress room for a quick meeting when someone bumped intoher & fell with a loud _thud! _

Soul groaned at the impact of being bumped into & falling he held his head as he got up the person he bumped into stood up " **im so so-...Maka?!"**

**"Soul!?"**

soul stood & stared in shock & as well did maka." **w- what are you doing here , soul?"**

**"I work here now. i- im the new music teacher."**

maka gaped **"i - i wok here too. i'm the n- new ELA teacher."**

soul stood there , the last time he saw maka was on graduation day , after that they went their seperate ways.

Soul still held his head "_**Damn my head hurts!"" **_

**_" _****you ok?"**

**"Huh?Oh yeah , i just numped my head when i fell." **

"**oh ...ok.. i shold..ah get going."** with that she walked away a blush on her face.

Soul watched her then headed to the office "_**this is gonna be a LONG school year."**_


End file.
